Nutaku
Nutaku; as her name suggests, becomes the fifth girl unlocked, coming between Elle and Iro. She is unlocked after gaining 6 levels in Buff. She busts into your room, crushing the fourth wall (of your bedroom) and your computer monitor while you are on your favorite site for totally-work-safe games Personality The avatar of Nutaku.net and the personification of the sex that sells, Nutaku is brazenly and extravagantly slutty. She makes dirty jokes every other sentence. When she's NOT making lewd references, she plugs for the website Nutaku. She is also capable of speaking French and Japanese, though that may only be so that she can make even more lewd jokes that force you to Google them. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while playing fun and flirty games on your favorite NSFW website, some weird anime-style shenanigans probably involving destiny or technology or something happens and... # Fourth wall (and computer screen) - CRUSHED! # A sexy, exclusive girl appears! "Welcome to my sex-clusive content," she whispers breathlessly, "Are you ready to play with me?" Adversary * Welcome to Nutaku! I hope you'll come here often! *giggle* Sorry * If I fits I sits...and your face is looking pretty good from here... * Voila! In view, a vivacious vaudevillian vixen, a voluptuous vision of vanity and voracious voyeur of vulgarity! * Oooh la la, my sexy little paramore. I hope I didn't catch you doing anything...private. Poking *Gasp!* Oh! Oh god, yes! Oh be gentle! Upgrade to Nuisance # Well done! I'm afraid I'm not a very good adversary. But if it means you'll tie me up and "punish" me I'll give it a shot. Ok # Well, we can definitely make arrangements, luv. Keep your friends close, and your frenemies closer. Also, have sex with them. ... Nuisance * Bubbles and birds...BUBBLES AND BIRDS... Ooh! You caught me out of character! Sorry * I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies. * Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. I dare you to play Crush Crush on max volume in a public library. Don't be a chicken's pussy! * I thought I'd dress a little more conservatively for our first meeting, tee hee! * A world without women would be a pain in the butt! Tee hee! * So let's get to know each other. We have lots of mutual interests, like...Mio, Fumi, Bonnibel, Iro... Poking *Gasp!* Oh! Oh god, yes! Oh be gentle! Upgrade to Frenemy # Tee hee! Nice one! Most girls like to be pursued, but I'd love it if you went a step further, tackled, and bit me. Think you can handle that? Yes! # Wonderful. I like it rough. ... Frenemy * I love the word "legs". Want to help me spread the word? Sorry * I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies. * Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. I dare you to play Crush Crush on max volume in a public library. Don't be a chicken's pussy! * I thought I'd dress a little more conservatively for our first meeting, tee hee! * A world without women would be a pain in the butt! Tee hee! * So let's get to know each other. We have lots of mutual interests, like...Mio, Fumi, Bonnibel, Iro... Poking *Gasp!* Oh! Oh god, yes! Oh be gentle! Gift * Oh wow... Tokens of affection are one of my fetishes... Ooooh, thank you! Upgrade to Acquaintances # I love it when you speak to me all sweet and seductively. I come from the internet, so I'm used to very different sort of pick up lines. [ :) ] # You're doing great! Keep going! ... Acquaintances * Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants! Atone * I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies. * Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. I dare you to play Crush Crush on max volume in a public library. Don't be a chicken's pussy! * I thought I'd dress a little more conservatively for our first meeting, tee hee! * A world without women would be a pain in the butt! Tee hee! * So let's get to know each other. We have lots of mutual interests, like...Mio, Fumi, Bonnibel, Iro... Poking **Gasp!* Oh! Oh god, yes! Oh be gentle! Gift * Oh wow... Tokens of affection are one of my fetishes... Ooooh, thank you! Upgrade to Friendzone # The sexual tension between us is driving me wild! This idle game / wait for progress thing is killing me! lol. # Well, I guess I'll have to tide myself over by seducing the other girls while you're gone. ... Friendzone * Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants! Chat * You have a nice face. I want to wrap my legs around it. * I own a rare copy of the Kama Sutra. I had to bend over backwards to get it! * Nice shoes. Want to try anal? * Quill is my favorite p*ssy cat. I wonder... Just how much like a cat can she be before it's inappropriate? * Shout out to my gals in Knight Of Flowers! My reference may be indirect, but my love is real! * What's a girl gotta do to get a good spanking around here? Poke * Aaauuhhh! You're... You're very good at that! Gift * More gifts?! I-I-I don't know what to say? I promise to keep this... close to me. Date * Haha! That was romantic as hell! We kept our clothes on and everything! So quaint! Upgrade to Awkward Besties # You're really doing well! Playing the field, learning about all of our hopes and dreams, you're a regular romantic soul, luv! ... # Just as long as you fuck my brains out later, I'll be happy. But good luck with the sweet stuff too! ... Awkward Besties * Lame pickup lines make me multi-orgasm. Go ahead. Try me. Flirt * I don't know why calling someone a pussy means they're weak and sensitive. Those things can take a pounding! * You'd like to know more about me? You're sweet! I enjoy tantric, BDSM, orgies, roleplays, quickies, voyeurism, and a good spanking. Oh! And origami! * Listen - the bra is the enemy of womankind. They are a bane to breasts everywhere, and I refuse to take part in them. * Fun Fact! Bright colors were chosen for Crush Crush's background, so you would never accidentally see your reflection in the screen... * Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Google that one and get back to me, luv. * After a good date, I may ask you to come inside. After a great date, I'll ask you twice. * I love this outfit, but you could probably talk me out of it... * Ooh la la, I love Elle so much! Her breast are magnifique, no? They deserve the finest whipcream! Poke * Aaauuhh! You're... You're very good at that! Date * I love being wet. Gift * Oh god! This is the most thoughtful thing yet! What are you doing to me? I can't take this sexy generosity! Upgrade to Crush # Another relationship level reached, another step closer to the sweet ass reward. And by "sweet ass reward" I mean mine. Wow! # Hahaha! Sorry, sometimes I like the blunt approach. I'll be more subtle next time, I promise. ... Crush * I just noticed something... You're not mashing my face into a pillow. We'd better get this sorted. Poke * Aah! Ohmygoooooooooood-AHH! Oh wow... I need to sit, my knees are shaking... Gift * Aah! Don't touch me for a sec! I'm riding the edge of this one! NNNNnnnnnng... Oh wow. Thank you. Date * Sometimes, I imagine the wind is running its hands over me. Through my hair. Over my breasts. Brrr! I love it! Upgrade to Sweetheart # Oh! Fancy meeting you here. Are you coming or going? Coming? # Let me know if you need a hand with that. *wink* ... Sweetheart * Normally I'd plug the other games on Nutaku.net, but I'd much rather you plug me! Flirt * You've hit the jackpot tiger. I don't even know the meaning of the phrase "exit only". * Do you know what my favourite bird is? Well actually, I can't decide between the cockatoo and the swallow... * Hey sexy. Do you come here often? Or do you usually wait until you get home? * So, there's a few things I've always wanted to try, but they require a second set of hands and an open mind. You interested? * I would love it if you kissed me on the lips. And also on my face. * I must say, I admire your resolve against pants. I find them absolutely atrocious myself! * Do you know what my favourite part of the story is? The climax! Haha! Lame jokes are fun! * Hey sexy. I was just jumping into the shower. Join me, won't you? * Stop beating around the bush, and focus on mine! * If I said you had a nice body, would you tie me up and have your way with me? * The only thing I'd ever let come between us is one of the other girls... I'll take the front, you take behind! * I'm thinking of a word that rhymes with "truck". Well, actually, now I'm thinking of trucks. Sorry, I got distracted. * When it comes to sexy time, I last longer than a white crayon. * Let's play truth or dare. I dare you to fuck me. Sorry, I don't have a very good imagination. * Oppai dekai ne!? Nodo kawaita? Gift * Aaaah! Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow! I can't take much more! Date * You'll have to tell me what the movie was about. I wasn't paying attention. I had my hands full, as I'm sure you're aware. Upgrade to Girlfriend # You're getting close! Just one more level and you unlock the best reward of all! True friendship! ?.. # Just kidding! That's when we make with the sexy times. I'm so funny. ... Girlfriend * I don't want anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself! Upgrade to Lover # The time has come. Shut your mouth. Grab the lube. Let's do this. OK # YEEEEEESSSSSS! AAHHHHHHHH! YEEEESSSSSSS! ... Lover * Roses are red. So is this wine. I'll be the 6, if you'll be my 9. * Call me cake, because I'm going to go straight to your butt! * How do you feel about whips and handcuffs? Because yes and yes. * I like to think of my legs as Oreo cookies. Hoping that someone will pull them apart and lick the frosting... * Playing doctor is for kids. Let's play gynecologist! * Did you know my shirt has a message written in braille? See if you can read it. Sex Act # You step away for a moment, to remove your socks, and she's already open and wet. "Oh please fuck me!" she begs, pressing her own fingers deeper. "I can't stand it! I need you! Oh yes! Ohyespleaseohgod! Harder! Oh god! Oh GOD!" # Afterward, an hour passes that she barely speaks. "Oh fuck..." she sighs, breathlessly. "I haven't been fucked like that since... Well, never actually." She licks her fingers and smiles. "I'll get the rope..." Gift * Thank you love. It's sweet that you still get me thing, despite how utterly a sure thing I am. Poke * Ooh! You saucy devil. You're getting pretty good at that! Requirement Table Notes/References * "Shout out to my gals in Knights of Flowers! My reference may be indirect, but my love is real!" A reference to Flower Knight Girl, another game on Nutaku. Comes in work-safe and NOT-work-safe versions * Nutaku's color scheme is based on the pink of Nutaku.net and the blue of Nutaku.com. Her outfits too; is a half-and-half colored scheme. * "You hit the jackpot tiger" - Mary Jane's self-introduction to Peter Parker in her first appearance in Spider-Man. * "Oppai dekai ne? Nodo kawaite?" - ungrammatical Japanese for " How's my Big "Melons", eh? Are you thirsty?" * Nutaku is a confirmed pansexual, claiming "Love knows no genders. If you have a tongue, we can get along wonderfully!" * "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself." A reference to the Divinyls song of the last three words. * "Bubbles and birds...BUBBLES AND BIRDS... Ooh! You caught me out of character!" A direct reference to a line Moxxi says in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel after you find her secret room.. * On the Lover Photo (For Censored Version); the Crab just cut-in the scenes... * In the movie date, Nutaku's silhouette is much lower than the player's. She must be engaging in some acts. * While Nutaku was in Steam; her dress changed to pitch black instead of semi-transparent black. Outfits 2017-01-04 (13).png|Nutaku Bathing Suit 2017-01-04 (14).png|Nutaku Wedding Dress 2017-01-04 (15).png|Nutaku Lingerie Memory Album nutaku01.png|Encounter Photo nutaku02.png|Friendship Photo Nutaku censored.png|Sweetheart Photo 459820_screenshots_20170323174450_1.jpg|Lover Photo nutaku03.png|Moonlight Stroll Date nutaku05.png|Beach Date nutaku04.png|Sightseeing Date nutaku06.png|Movie Date Category:Girls